


Square Meals

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Food, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty contemplates his favorite meals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square Meals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkladyothsith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkladyothsith).



> For darkladyothsith, who wanted Scotty, "breakfast".

"Lunch time," said Scotty, patting his stomach in anticipation.

Vincent Flores laughed at him. "You're always ready for lunch, chief. What's your favorite meal?"

"Whichever is the next one," Scotty joked as he headed to the mess.

While enjoying a hearty bean soup and a toasted cheese sandwich, however, he thought about it and decided that really, breakfast was his favorite. Not breakfast here on the _Enterprise_ so much, but breakfast as he had known it as a lad: a steaming bowl of oatmeal with cream and sugar and just a sprinkle of cinnamon on ordinary mornings; or for a special occasion such as a birthday, black pudding and rashers of bacon, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, fried bread, and plenty of strong hot tea to wash it all down with.

His mouth watered at the memory. He wondered how much effort it would take to program the replicator to produce a breakfast like the ones he remembered so clearly.


End file.
